Dressed in black
by Sophie89
Summary: Bad Luck ha alcanzado un éxito arrollador pero Shuichi ha tocado fondo como estrella del pop, se ha vuelto un adicto a las drogras producto de una gran depresión que atraviesa. Nada parece importarle, y sus cercanos no han podido ayudarlo aún. ¿Que le está pasando al cantante?, ¿Donde está Eiri?. Warning: drogas y otros temas sensibles.
1. Introducción

**Dressed in Black**

 **Disclaimer: Gravitation, personajes y otros asociados pertenecen a Maki Murakami.**

 **Advertencia para todos los capítulos: contenido sobre sustancias ílicitas, sexo y otros. Mi opinión sobre las drogas legales e ilegales está fuera del alcance de esta historia. Pero aún así, insisto en que este escrito no quiere influenciar ni llevar a cometer acciones poco razonables. Cuide su vida (ok xD too much)**

 **Pasen un buen tiempo y disfruten.**

* * *

 **Introducción**

No lograba enfocar lo que se transmitía en la T.V, parecía que era un video musical que se estaba mostrando en un reconocido canal de música de Japón. La música llenaba sus oídos y lo transportaban a otro lugar, arriba, al lado, donde fuera, pero no ahí.

La habitación estaba en completa oscuridad, a excepción de la luminosidad que transmitía la televisión, pero fuera de eso, el cuarto estaba lúgubre debido a las cortinas cerradas a pesar de que era ya de día. Una atmosfera pesada se cernía sobre un chico. Este estaba sentado a cuclillas frente a una mesa de centro que contenía entre ellas jeringas, cucharas, espejos y polvillo blanco. El chico cuyo color de cabello era negro, se encontraba apoyando su rostro en la mesa, con los ojos cerrados dejándose llevar por el efecto de la droga que acababa de consumir.

Shuichi estaba drogado, pero la sensación de bienestar que el sentía en ese minuto, era lo mejor que podía experimentar. La hora _rush_ que le provocaba la droga estaba haciendo efecto, de forma que, sentía que podía hacer cualquier actividad o cualquier estupidez. La droga le ayudaba a olvidar, a no pensar y a no martirizarse por pensamientos dolorosos o incomodos.

El pelinegro (no hace poco decidió cambiar su color de cabello a uno más "normal") levantó la vista hacia el objeto que emitía ruido, la T.V seguía transmitiendo música, de forma aparatosa coloco sus brazos encima de la mesa y comenzó a ponerse de pie. Le agradaba lo que escuchaba, así que decidió moverse al son de la música. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por un rato.

Habrá pasado quizá un par de minutos cuando decidió echarse en el sillón. Quería relajarse y disfrutar del aletargamiento que sentía; sonrío placenteramente y apoyó su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón de cuero. Estuvo así por 3-4 horas hasta que se quedó dormido.

La banda _Bad Luck_ se había convertido en el grupo número 1 en ventas en todo Japón. Su popularidad alcanzó tal nivel que sus videos eran apetecidos por fans de otras partes del mundo. Cada integrante firmaba contratos anexos promocionando perfumes, automóviles o bien, instrumentos musicales. Era tanto el fanatismo que desencadenaban, que los productores de N.G pensaban seriamente en considerar giras mundiales, expandiendo así su música por otros rincones. No tenían duda que podrían lograrlo, pero obviamente eso implicaba mayores esfuerzos y compromisos de la banda.

Pero, así como a Hiro, Shuichi y Suguru habían alcanzado la cima en lo que se refiere a popularidad, fama y aceptación por parte del público más fiel en su país, el precio de la fama era cada vez más alto. Hiroshi por un lado parecía que estaba preparado para el éxito arrollador que alcanzaron de pronto. Trataba de mantener los ánimos y conciliar ciertas situaciones conflictivas cuando Shuichi no respondía de la forma que se esperaba. Hiro no se cansaba de apoyar a su amigo, luchaba por el sueño de continuar y ser los mejores. Su relación con Ayaka vivía más alto que bajos, pero, aun así, mantenía una relación basada en el compromiso y respeto mutuo. La ex prometida de Eiri amaba a Hiroshi, y con eso bastaba para continuar juntos y ser felices.

Fujisaki Suguru era un chico talentoso y prodigioso. Le importaba que a la banda le fuese bien. Obviamente existía une especie de obsesión con superar a Seguchi Tohma en lo que se refería a la música. Para ello trabajaba todos los días duramente, porque sabía en su fuero interno que no bastaba con ser talentoso, si no que la practica le haría ser el mejor. Ante los arrebatos inmaduros de Shuichi, Suguru trataba de obviar lo más posible, concentrándose en sus notas y arreglos. Eso sí, siempre que podía opinaba, de manera que las cosas se resolvieran de la mejor forma lógica posible.

Shuichi Shindou por su parte era harina de otro costal. Trabajó junto a sus compañeros para lograr el éxito. A sus 25 años había logrado lo que muy pocos han conseguido: fama, dinero, premios y reconocimiento entre sus pares en materia musical. Si bien, tenía aún que pulir y mejorar por sobretodo su técnica vocal, pero como compositor era excelente. O eso decían los críticos conocedores del tema. Desde que empezó a incursionar en su casa con sus sintetizadores, hasta ahora, un artista con carisma, había logrado cierta madurez, pero no del todo claro. La característica principal del ex pelirrosa era que se entregaba por completo a su música, tenía un estilo de interpretación único.

Pero no todo lo que brillaba era oro. Así como su éxito era innegable. La relación que mantenía con Yuki Eiri era lejos lo más desastroso que habían podido ambos experimentar. La fama, el acoso de los periodistas, rumores entre otras cosas mermó los cimientos de la relación. Los innumerables tours, reuniones, el mal humor de Yuki, las actitudes infantiles de Shuichi, la rutina que ambos vivían afectó de sobremanera a la relación. En primer lugar, Eiri se sentía agradecido de que el cantante tuviera tanto trabajo, ya que así él podía concentrarse en su trabajo. Digamos que en todo este tiempo de relación el rubio escritor se había acomodado al tipo de relación estable. Había mejorado su actuar, se mostraba -no siempre- cariñoso o preocupado por las necesidades de Shuichi, pero obviamente no era 100% así todo el tiempo. Los cambios en Yuki eran lentos, le costaba, pero al menos lo intentaba.

Cuando _Bad Luck_ comenzó a realizar giras por diversas ciudades de Japón, la constante ausencia de Shuichi afectó negativamente al comportamiento de Yuki Eiri. Era cierto que ambos se extrañaban a su manera, pero Eiri comenzó a cansarse de las ausencias del cantante. Era cierto que había una especie de necesidad primitiva por parte de ambos. Pero ante las eventuales carencias emocionales, trastornos y estilo de vida del rubio éste de verdad había adquirido un tipo de apego hacia el mocoso. Por otro lado, el cantante llegaba poco menos muerto a casa cuando regresaba de alguna gira o del trabajo diario en la disquera. El excesivo trabajo por parte de ambos, el cansancio y el estrés hicieron un campo de batalla: discusiones, malentendidos, miradas críticas, comentarios desafortunados. Finalmente, eso llevo a poner fin a la relación de varios años.

Eiri fue quien había -luego de reflexionar fríamente- decidido cortar la relación.

Shuichi puso el grito en el cielo. No se imaginaba ni cómo era posible que su amado pudiese haber hecho eso. Pensó en que quizás tenía amantes o simplemente había perdido el interés él. Pero no era así, algo más profundo gobernaba la mente del escritor. Aparte de las situaciones descritas, Yuki sentía que Shuichi ya no necesitaba de forma presente al escritor, es decir, para él era prescindible su compañía, total -según Eiri- ya había alcanzo la fama en su país, mujeres y hombres lo deseaban, era galardonado en algún premio, todas las actividades que realizaba tanto la banda como Shuichi era comentado por los programas televisivos, ni que decir de las actividades en las redes sociales cuando el cantante posteaba algo de su interés.

Por primera vez en su vida el rubio sintió que no quería salir dañado de tal relación. Y por ello, costara lo que costara cortaría la relación de raíz, y se preocuparía en solucionar sus problemas internos.

El crío -como llamaba también Yuki a Shu- nunca pudo comprender esas razones. El término de su relación y la actitud de Eiri lo llevaron a una gran depresión.

 ** _Fin introducción_**

* * *

Hola a todo/as , escribo este fic de Gravitation luego de muchos años de ausencia por estos lugares. De verdad quiero tener la costumbre de terminar las historias =( espero me ayuden.

Agradecería de verdad sus comentarios con sus críticas constructivas, quiero mejorar en todo lo posible y poder entregarles un trabajo de calidad.

Saludos, y gracias por leer.


	2. Healing is difficult

**Capítulo I: Healing is difficult**

 **Disclaimer: Gravitation, personajes y otros asociados pertenecen a Maki Murakami.**

 **Advertencia para todos los capítulos: contenido sobre sustancias ílicitas, sexo y otros. Mi opinión sobre las drogas legales e ilegales está fuera del alcance de esta historia. Pero aún así, insisto en que este escrito no quiere influenciar ni llevar a cometer acciones poco razonables. Cuide su vida (ok xD too much)**

 **Pasen un buen tiempo y disfruten.**

* * *

 ** _3 Meses antes_**

Era innegable el hecho de que Shuichi era una persona muy dependiente de otras. Antes de conocer a su ex pareja, siempre recurría a su buen amigo Hiro para encontrar consuelo ante sus problemas. Esta no fue la excepción cuando Eiri dio por finalizada la relación.

Luego de unas semanas caóticas de trabajo, Shuichi y los demás se dieron un par de días de descanso para luego volver a recluirse en su estudio de música. Regresaba contento al departamento que compartía con el escritor.

Yuki se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar cavilando para sí mismo, ya había tomado la decisión de separarse. Sólo esperaba que llegase la hora.

-Oh ¡Yuki! Qué bueno que te encuentro-. El pequeño hizo un ademan hacia el rubio entrando en el departamento. Se acercó alegre y se sentó al lado de él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Verás -continuó el menor- tengo un par de días libres, necesito descansar, pero aparte de eso, creo que sería buena idea hacer algo entretenido-. Shuichi lo miró esperanzado, aguardando respuesta del escritor.

-Shuichi…-pronunció el rubio sin mirarlo aún.

-Yuki, ¿qué pasa?, ¿te ocurrió algo? –. demandó el pequeño con rostro de preocupación.

Eiri inspiró lentamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire, tratando de encontrar la valentía para hacerlo. Porque digamos que tampoco era fácil para él tomar aquella decisión, pero Yuki no iba dar pie a atrás.

-Shuichi, debemos terminar-. Su tono de voz era claro y conciso, pero por dentro sentía que podía derrumbarse ante cualquier manifestación del mocoso.

Shuichi no lo creyó ni, aunque Yuki se lo repitiera 3 veces. El rubio no quería discutir, pero era inevitable, ya que el cantante comenzó pedirle explicaciones y a cuestionar todo lo que él le decía. Eiri debió mostrarse cansado mentalmente y decidió terminar la conversación-discusión porque ya no le apetecía continuar en ese estado. Dentro de sí, se sentía a morir, no soportaba el hecho de tener un vacío y por otro lado observar a Shuichi desmoronarse. Éste último rompió en llanto inconsolable repitiéndose a cada segundo porqué. Ambos estaban deshechos, pero el escritor tenía una idea fija en su mente, prefirió dejarlo solo en la sala de estar y se fue directo a su oficina.

\- ¿Tienes un amante?, ¿acaso eso es? ¿ya no te soy suficiente? – cuestionó Shuichi como último recurso para saber la verdad.

\- Basta Shuichi – sentenció el mayor. – Jamás te he engañado y no me apetece nadie, entiéndelo: no quiero estar contigo y punto.

La conversación había terminado.

El día siguiente fue igual de doloroso para ambos, y los días venideros no serían la excepción. Eiri estaba acostumbrado a guardar sus sentimientos y parecer como si nada le afectase. Shuichi en cambio sí mostraba lo acongojado que estaba, sabía que esto no había sido una discusión cualquiera; era el termino definitivo de la relación amorosa.

Luego de darse una ducha para lograr relajarse, decidió que lo mejor era migrar hacia otro lado, quizá pasar un par de días con Hiro, pero luego cambió de idea, puesto que Ayaka vivía con su mejor amigo, y llegar ahí -considero él- sería incómodo para todos.

Consultó vía web algunas páginas de alojamiento en hoteles o departamentos por unos días mientras arreglaba su situación. Volver a la casa de sus padres era una opción, pero dentro de todo -reflexionó- que no era adecuado ir para allá, puesto que ya él era una persona adulta que debía solucionar sus problemas. Además, no quería preocupar a su familia con este tema.

Analizó las opciones y decidió irse a un apart hotel, vio fotos del inmueble y le gustó bastante, más que mal no necesitaba mucho; solo requería una cama donde poder descansar. Se contactó con al agente inmobiliario y acordó una cita para visitar el departamento a cierta hora.

Se dirigió a paso lento por las calles, tomar aire fresco le serviría después de todo. Chequeó la dirección por medio de su celular, y supuso que estaba cerca. Llegó a un pequeño condominio bien pintoresco cerca del centro de la ciudad, lo cual era beneficioso para no tener que pensar en tiempos de traslado cuando volviese a trabajar.

Se contactó con el agente y le hizo saber que había llegado. Un tipo de 50 años llegó a recibirlo, saludó cortésmente e hizo pasar a Shuichi dentro del condominio. Le mostró amablemente el lugar, mostrándole las cualidades del sector y la ubicación. El lugar contaba con áreas verdes, sector para juegos de niños y jardines.

Ya dentro del departamento, este contaba con un pequeño recibidor, el lado izquierdo se encontraba la cocina completamente amoblada, así como todo el departamento. Además de eso, la pieza se encontraba separada del living a través de una puerta de madera corrediza. La cama era espaciosa, así como el baño y el closet. Era perfecto para él.

Shuichi y el agente acordaron el precio por mes, el contrato y otros asuntos. Todo quedaría establecido cuando el cantante enviara una serie de documentos para firmar el contrato.

Ya estaba decidido, 2 días después de la separación de la pareja, Shuichi ordenó sus prendas de vestir en una maleta, además de llevarse ciertos objetos personales que había en el departamento. Los ánimos de éste no eran los mejores, pero pensó para si, que fueron innumerables las veces que se había humillado para conseguir algún gesto o actitud por parte del escritor. De alguna u otra forma estaba resignado y triste. El dolor lo acompañaba siempre.

Al momento de marcharse no quiso despedirse de Yuki. Este último sólo se encontraba en su oficina evitando al cantante y tratando escribir alguna idea para su siguiente libro. Shuichi dejó las llaves del departamento en el mesón del recibidor y dio por última vez una la mirada hacia la estancia susurrando -Adiós Yuki- y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Desde ese entonces, ya nada sería igual.

Puso todo en orden apenas llegó a su nuevo departamento. Arrendó el apart hotel durante 6 meses y luego vería si continuaría o se cambiaba de lugar. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue hacer una lista de supermercado para aprovisionarse durante la semana. Tenía que comprar un poco de comida, snacks (pocky de fresa por supuesto), y artículos para el aseo. Más que mal debía mantener el orden en aquel lugar.

Shuichi se enfrascó a este cambio a tiempo completo en los siguientes días. Si bien su alma se sentía dolida, y lloraba la mayor parte en las noches cuando se encontraba solo en su cama, trataba de hacer actividades que le ayudase a olvidar a su ex pareja. Cuando terminó de ordenar sus ropas y de realizar las compras, le envió un mensaje a su mejor amigo para citarlo. Él debía saber después de todo.

Hiro mostró una cara desencajada cuando Shuichi le explicó la discusión y la separación. El pelirrojo entendía muy bien las razones de Eiri, pero le supuso un poco extraño aquella situación. De todas maneras, apoyaría a su amigo.

\- ¿Shuichi, quieres tomarte un tiempo más antes de que volvamos con las grabaciones? - inquirió Hiroshi comiendo su cena frente al cantante.

Este se tomó el tiempo de masticar y tragar lo que tenía en su boca y le contestó: -me encantaría, pero no puedo, no creo que sea bueno…después de todo necesito estar enfocado en otras cosas…-

Su compañero asintió sólo con la cabeza y le dedicó una sonrisa genuina, Shuichi después de todo era fuerte y saldría adelante.

* * *

Hola, acá ha finalizado el capítulo I, estoy un poco sorprendida porque ando muy inspirada escribiendo. Hoy 31 de agosto de 2016 acabo de subir dos capítulos (la intro y este) :D. Ahora estoy re avanzada con el tercero, so vamos bien.

Hay cosas que quiero comentar, pero no deseo darles la "lata".

Bueno la serie Gravitation la vi por primera vez cuando estaba en segundo medio del liceo. (Bien, si son de otros países, estaba en secundaria. Acá en Chile la secundaria o la enseñanza media dura 4 años, luego uno decide que hacer: estudiar en la universidad, trabajar o ser vago...)

Tenía 14-15 años, y me gustó bastante. Tanto así que me obsesioné con ella. Mi personaje favorito, lejos es Eiri. Le guardo un gran recuerdo. ¿Por qué me gusta?, bueno aparte de encontrarlo atractivo, simpaticé con él, me gusta su estilo, aún así, discrepo muchas veces con su actuar, sobre todo en la serie.

Ahora tengo 26 años, y regresé con todo. Comencé a ver la serie de nuevo, a leerme los mangas. Supe por ahí que hay una segunda parte de Gravitation, asi que encargué el manga :D!, sii, estoy atrasada, pero bueno, asi con las cosas.

Bueno y eso es todo, en los próximos capítulos añadiré otras cosas de mi vida relacionada con Gravi.

Gracias por leer, no olvides darme tu feedback para mejorar. :D

Saludos,

Connie


	3. I'm not important to you

Capítulo 2: I'm Not Important To You

Disclaimer: Personajes, hechos y todo relacionado con Gravitation pertenecen a Maki Murakami.

Comentarios de autor: abajito, al finalizar el cap.

Lo peor no había pasado. Llego el día donde la banda debía reunirse para programar sus siguientes trabajos. La reunión comenzaba a las 10 am. Y Shuichi aún deseaba seguir durmiendo. Desde que su relación había acabado, le costaba quedarse dormido por las noches, lo que generaba un estado zombie durante todo el día. Decidió darse una ducha y partir hacia N.G records para encontrarse con sus amigos.

A penas llegó Shuichi intentó colocar un rostro alegre y divertido, pero no le funcionó; K, Sakano y Suguru notaron de inmediato que algo mal andaba en él. K decidió luego de la reunión tener una conversación con el cantante, más que mal era su trabajo conocer las necesidades y dificultades de cada integrante de la banda.

-Bueno, bueno, espero que hayan descansado lo suficiente, porque tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer- sentenció K con una sonrisa socarrona mientras le entregaba a cada uno la programación de dos a tres meses sobre las actividades que realizaría el grupo. El calendario era bastante apretado, pero claramente era lo que se debía hacer, más que mal, no podían relajarse de la noche a la mañana.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a dar ideas de cómo organizarse. Shuichi tenía la principal tarea de comenzar el proceso de composición y para ello debía buscar ideas en donde poder inspirarse. Tarea que no iba ser fácil, si los pensamientos que adornaban en su mente era de aquél rubio. Se maldecía por dentro, no sabía cómo iba a poder lograrlo.

Hiroshi y Suguru se dedicarían a la composición de la melodía. Si bien Shuichi solía escribir sus canciones, también pedía ayuda a sus amigos para mejorar y pulir las ideas de sus escritos. Así trabajan en equipo y así seguramente lograrían cosechar más éxitos de los que ya tenían.

La reunión finalizó a las 12 pm, tenían bastante trabajo por hacer, pero se tomaron un descanso para continuar toda la tarde hasta las 6 de ese día. K se acercó a Shuichi y lo apartó de las miradas curiosas de sus compañeros.

-Shuichi…- pronunció el alto rubio, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-K, si me quieres preguntar qué ocurre conmigo, pues, te lo diré: ya no estoy con Yuki. Ya no quiere estar conmigo – pronunció el cantante de forma autómata.

-No quiero saber el porqué, pero de seguro volverán- le guiñó el ojo a Shuichi, dándole a entender que se preocupaba demasiado.

-No lo creo- declaró Shuichi luego de un minuto. Bajó su mirada y luego respondió: -no me gusta la idea de dar un comunicado de prensa informado que hemos roto, pero si no hay otra opción, está bien.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer, pero descuida, déjalo a mí, para eso tienes a tu manager- K, prefirió no darle más trabajo a Shuichi después de escucharlo. Si los medios de prensa comenzaban acosar al muchacho, el daría conocer la noticia y punto, sin dar explicaciones. Finalmente agregó: -ve almorzar, nos vemos después-.

El cantante volvió al lado de su amigo, y este le propuso ir a comer, después de todo moría de hambre (no había tomado desayuno). El trío se dirigió al casino de N.G records para almorzar.

Eiri Yuki fumaba su quinto cigarrillo mientras tecleaba hábilmente el teclado de su notebook. Estaba retrasado y su computador no estaba respondiendo como él deseaba. De pronto, en la pantalla apareció un mensaje de advertencia y el computador se reinició.

-Maldición-masculló el escritor. Su PC estaba presentando problemas desde hace días. Se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos pensando que haría. Se sentía muy estresado después de todo. De pronto fijó su mirada hacia un costado del notebook y vio el _club print_ que tenía donde se encontraban dos personas; un Shuichi sonriendo y él con su sonrisa característica.

Había olvidado que tenía aquella foto ahí pegada. Sintió nuevamente el vacío. La verdad es que estos días para Eiri habían sido pésimos. Sin poder dormir, ni muchos menos trabajar de forma tranquila. Se dio cuenta que su ex pareja había abandonado el departamento…no dejó ningún aviso, ni una nota, ni siquiera se despidió. Todo eso le dolió bastante. ¿Pero realmente podía exigir algo más?

Se paró del escritorio y se estiró, necesitaba una buena ducha, luego iría al centro comercial a comprarse un nuevo notebook, más que mal, debía renovar aquel cacharro inservible.

Dejó que el agua caliente relajara su musculatura, se sentía cansado y adolorido, estar tanto tiempo sentado frente a un PC pasaba la cuenta. Esperaba con ansías poder sentirse mejor. Tomó gel de ducha y comenzó a lavarse, cerró los ojos y recordó que en innumerables veces había tomado a Shuichi en esa ducha. Le había hecho el amor delicadamente como también de forma brutal. Ambas combinaciones volvían loco al pequeño mocoso. También recordó muchas de las felaciones mañaneras que le realizaba ansioso Shuichi, sí, digamos que no era un mal amante, pero tenía que aprender a tomarse sus ritmos, aun así, la inocencia y la forma en como observaba al rubio cuando tomaba su miembro con la boca, era suficiente para hacerlo acabar. Shuichi había sido un buen compañero, o eso creía.

Yuki Eiri se dio cuenta que esa clase de pensamientos morbosos habían hecho efecto en su miembro. De pronto se sintió caliente, y es que había pasado varios días sin tener sexo, por ende, sintió la necesidad de descargarse. Comenzó a masturbarse lentamente; dejaría que su mente divagara en imágenes calientes. Shuichi aparecía en escena, y aunque no quería pensar en él, dedicó una de sus masturbaciones al cantante. Aumentó el ritmo de a poco y de pronto, su rostro se tensó hasta el punto de explotar y botar todo. Su corazón latió deprisa y pudo descansar. Terminó de ducharse, luego iría a su dormitorio a vestirse.

Se paseó por el centro comercial, buscando una tienda donde vendieran insumos tecnológicos. Entró a una tienda reconocida y comenzó a mirar los notebooks que estaban en exhibición. Estudió las características y comparó los precios. Si bien Eiri Yuki no era experto en estos tipos de aparatos, tenía una noción en cómo debía ser un computador personal. La elección no le costó demasiado, y cuando se dispuso llamar a un vendedor, se acercó amablemente una chica sonriéndole. Eiri fue directo al grano y le pidió el notebook color azul metálico. La chica asintió y le pidió que lo acompañase a caja.

Eiri pasó gran parte del día en el centro comercial, aprovechó de comprar algunas prendas de ropa: camisas y sweater, después de todo dentro de sí, siempre quería lucir bien.

Al regreso a su departamento mientras conducía, la radio que tenía sintonizada comenzó a trasmitir uno de los tantos éxitos de _Bad Luck_. Sonrió por lo bajo, sin quererlo Shuichi Shindo aparecía en todas partes, y eso no era bueno. Después de que el cantante decidiera irse de la vivienda de Yuki, éste último había experimentado la peor cara de la soledad, y esto, era recién era el comienzo.

Decidió fumarse un cigarrillo para calmar sus ansías. Mientas conducía sacó la cajetilla y buscó entre sus bolsillos el encendedor. Dejó momentáneamente de ver la calle y se dispuso a sacar el encendedor incrustado en uno de sus bolsillos. De pronto una voz le gritó: -¡Hey! ¡Cuidado idiota! – Eiri regresó de inmediato a centrarse en la conducción y miró de reojo el espejo retrovisor, donde iba un ciclista a su lado derecho. Disminuyó la velocidad del auto, y dejó que el ciclista lo pasara, en ese momento el ciclista lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y Eiri no tuvo mejor idea que hacerle un gesto obsceno con su mano. Sonrió…realmente podía ser bastardo cuando quería.

Dos semanas después

Shuichi se sentía frustrado, no podía escribir ideas coherentes para lo que sería su trabajo de composición. Tenía bastante trabajo por delante, y ya sentía la presión por presentar avances. Intento garabatear algunas ideas, pero fue inútil. Su humor no era el mejor, ni mucho menos sus ánimos lo acompañaban. La mayor parte del tiempo intentaba parecer que estaba tranquilo y de buen ánimo, pero la realidad era muy distinta; sus pensamientos siempre se vinculaban hacia su ex pareja y amante. Durante el día intentaba pensar en otras cosas, pero era inevitable. En su mente siempre rondaba los momentos que pasó junto con el escritor. De la ira, pasaba a la rabia y luego a la desazón y llanto; se sentía perdido.

Miró la hora, eran las 9 de la noche. Suspiró cansado, otro día perdido sin avanzar en sus letras. Decidió ir a dar un paseo, total, no lograba conciliar el sueño pasada la madrugada.

Recorrió los alrededores de donde vivía, al frente tenía una plaza donde había juegos para niños y donde las personas podían pasear a sus mascotas. Cruzando un par de calles se encontraba la zona de restaurants, pubs y otros locales para pasar el rato. Al caminar divisó un grupo de personas fuera de un determinado lugar. Le llamó la atención, por lo que decidió ir.

El local estaba atiborrado de personas. En la primera planta se encontraban una serie de mesas donde grupo de personas, parejas estaban sentadas disfrutando de sus tragos. Había un escenario donde un animador llamaba a participar al karaoke. Eso lo animó un poco, ya que el karaoke era algo que disfrutaba demasiado con su amigo Hiro.

Buscó una mesa desocupada, y divisó una al frente del escenario, así que con toda la personalidad de sentó sólo. Algunas personas lo miraron, Shuichi a pesar de todo llamaba la atención por su cabello.

Lo atendió un joven mostrándole el menú de tragos. Shuichi no sabía muchos de tragos, pero por lo general escogía cerveza o tragos dulzones. Decidió empezar por una cerveza.

El animador llamó a una mujer al escenario para el siguiente tema, un grupo de más allá gritó y aplaudió. Apareció de pronto una chica atractiva y comenzó el tema. La chica cantaba una canción de amor, sobre engaños y desilusiones, todo el bar coreaba la letra. Shuichi se sintió identificado.

Y así pasaron un par de horas desde que Shuichi había llegado el bar. Mientras bebía su tercera cerveza observó detenidamente a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Una pareja besándose, un grupo cantando y otros gritando. De pronto se percató de un hombre que lo estaba mirando fijamente, este levantó su trago indicándole un ademan amistoso, el cantante miró hacia todos lados, pensando que probablemente el tipo estaba saludando a otra persona. Shuichi levantó su cerveza y lo saludó también.

Ya la cerveza le estaba haciendo efecto, eran cerca las 1 am, por lo que decidió ir al baño y luego se marcharía. Luego de hacer sus necesidades se dirigió al lavamanos, ahí se miró al espejo; se notaba cansado y con ojeras. De pronto vio una figura que lo observaba fijamente, era el mismo tipo que lo había saludado con un trago en la mano. Éste le sonrío.

Shuichi se volteó a mirarlo directo a los ojos, la verdad era atractivo, no tanto como Yuki claro, pero tenía algo sensual en su aspecto físico. El otro tipo lo devoro con la mirada de arriba y hacia abajo. Lo siguiente que pasó fue que el desconocido se acercó a él y le tomó la mano. Lo dirigió hacia la puerta del baño y cerró la puerta. Shuichi se sintió acorralado, pero no opuso resistencia. El chico se acercó a él y lo besó.

Se sentía bien después de todo…la adrenalina que sentía estando en un baño con otra persona era algo que jamás había hecho. Sintió ruido en el exterior y se asustó. Pensó que lo pillarían, pero el chico le sonrío y lo siguió besando.

Los besos eran cálidos, y sentía el sabor del alcohol de la otra persona. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho del tipo, que era más alto. De pronto pensó en Eiri y sintió que engañaba al rubio escritor, pero sabía que no era cierto. Ya no estaban juntos.

Sintió unas fuertes manos acariciar su espalda y la parte baja de esta. Estaba excitándose y no quería parar, pero sintió que esa persona que estaba siendo tocado y besado no era él. De pronto se separó del chico y a modo de disculpa le dijo: -lo siento…pero no puedo-. Luego de eso Shuichi enfiló rumbo hacia fuera del baño. Pagó la cuenta y se dirigió fuera del bar.

Caminó rápidamente sintiéndose ruborizado debido al alcohol y al beso. Su corazón latía a un ritmo elevado, se sentía extraño y confuso.

Decidió acostarse inmediatamente, sin embargo, los besos y caricias que recibió lo habían dejado prendido. A modo de necesidad tocó su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse con urgencia. Quería acabar lo antes posible… pensó en Yuki y recordó las veces que lo hacía suyo.

Parecía que era imposible dejar de pensar en él. Se relajó e intento quedarse dormido. Esa noche pudo dormir un poco mejor, pero aun así despertó sintiéndose angustiado por dentro.

El pequeño mocoso extrañaba al rubio.

Nota de autora: Si, ha pasado bastante tiempo luego de este capítulo que ya estaba hecho. Suele ocurrirme que comienzo algo y no lo termino. He sido muy perezosa.

De todas formas, gracias a quienes leen, y por supuesto gracias a uds. Que han dejado sus reviews. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
